1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to musical instruments, and, more particularly, to percussion instruments, such as a cymbal system, preferably made from stainless steel and having a plurality of open areas and a plurality of separate arms having openings therein. The openings in the arms may have jingles, sizzles or the like secured therein to produce varying sounds.
2. Description of Related Art
Drummers and others use one or more cymbals to make selected sounds when struck by a drumstick, or the like. The cymbals may be used alone or a number of different size and shape cymbals may be used by a drummer or other percussionist. One or more cymbals are usually mounted on stands, in any desired or known manner, so as to be easily reachable by the drummer or other user.
Cymbals are normally made from bronze or copper. Most cymbals are individually poured and cast from raw molten bronze, in molds. The castings are cooled and sorted by weight and then put through a complex sequence of heating, rolling, shaping, hammering (by hand or machine) and lathing techniques unique to each cymbal range. Less expensive cymbals may also be made from preformed bronze or copper sheets that start as disks with a uniform thickness. The sheets are then precession hammered and shaped to pummel them into a desired finished product having curved and tapered surfaces.
Additionally, some cymbals are further modified by having a titanium alloy coating applied, or by forming holes or successive elevations and indentations on the curved surface of the cymbal. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,617,501 to Kaufmann illustrates a cymbal system with successive elevations and indentations formed on a curved surface.
As is well known, different cymbals make different sounds. The most popular brand name cymbals from known manufactures such as Zildjian, Sabian and Paiste come in many different sizes. Additionally, the different size cymbals may have different profiles (degree of curvature), tapers (varying thickness), bells (cup size), ride areas (center portion), crash areas (outer edge) and weight to produce the different sounds required by different percussionists for different uses. In addition, the hammering and lathing of a cymbal produces varying patterns of indentations and grooves on the cymbals, to still further alter its sound. Because of the large cost of material and labor involved, the known cymbals from such manufacturers are extremely expensive.
It should also be noted that the inventor has developed a new system of playing drum rhythms called double tipped drumstick playing. Normal cymbals have a curved nature and do not lend themselves to double tipped drumming techniques. This is because the curved nature of their character creates attack points that over-extend the arms, wrists, and ligaments of the drummer arms.
The double tipped drumming technique is a new advanced system that is technically supported by the totally flat nature of the new cymbal system. The drumming technique involves utilizing both ends of the drumstick to achieve twice as many beats per arm motion. This double tipped drumstick technique is technically best achieved on a totally flat surface such as that of the new cymbal system proposed. Because all cymbals have a curved nature (even flat ride cymbals) it makes them difficult to play this new double tipped drumstick technique, regarding over extending ligaments and physically straining the arms, fingers and wrist.
Therefore, there exists the need in the art for a cymbal that may be manufactured in a less expensive manner using less labor, material, and time, and which provides a unique sound and/or look.